


Vacation Without Family!?

by AlexSpencerFan



Series: The BAU is Family [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, Romance, Vacation, little bit of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpencerFan/pseuds/AlexSpencerFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the Team has some well deserved Vacation! But where should they spend it? Emily Prentiss has the answer why not visit her in London? The Team packed their things and loved ones and are all on their way to visit they friend...without knowing that they all had the same Idea. A little bit of smut and swearing. Don't like, Don't read! With Alex on the Team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise, Surprise!

 

**Surprise, Surpirse!**

His alarm woke him punctual at five thirty like he had set it, as he had to get some stuff from his apartment before he would go to work. He got up, sat at the edge of the bed and stretched a little, he looked back but his Lover was still sound a sleep before six there was no chance she would wake, so he just kissed her cheek and got up to take a shower.

They really had to arrange sometime in which apartment they would move, they had started to speak of moving in together some time ago but, neither of them wanted to give up their apartment. His was in a better neighborhood and nearer to Quantico but hers was bigger and, he had to admit, more comfortable. After his shower he dressed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. When he took a sip of his coffee and searched through his bag he heard a screeching noise and looked up to see her cat Tannen at the window. He still didn't know why she had called her cat Tannen, she had said something about Deborah Tannen a famous Linguist, but it didn't explain what that cat had against him.

He let her in and scratched her behind her ear "You only want something to eat don't you?" he said and then filled the bowl with kibble and Tannen instantly turned away to feed. Spencer rolled his eyes that cat only liked him when he was the only chance for food, he then wrote her a note and left some minutes later, but he left over some coffee so his beloved one could have some when she woke up.

When Reid was on his way to work he thought about what she had planned for this year vacation. She had hid her plans from him very well, he still had no clue where they were going, but as long as they were together it didn't really matter to him. Though it was a little against his nature not to know where they were going and he knew she loved every minute he tapped in the dark.

* * *

"So in exactly five minutes it's vacation time!" Garcia said in a loud sing song voice and grinned at them when she entered the bullpen.

"Shh, don't say it out loud Baby-Girl or we're going to have a Case! Happens every time" said Morgan and JJ grinned.

"So? What are your plans?" she asked curious and sat down beside Reid who smiled up at her.

"You all know how much I adore your presence, but I'll look forward to not see anyone of you in these two weeks" said Rossi as he walked by and they grinned.

"JJ what have you planed?" asked Morgan.

"Well we'll have a nice week on the land on the farm of my aunt, Henrys so excited to see all the animals! And after that only family time here" she said smiling, "And what are you going to do Mr.?" she asked herself.

"I'll visit my family in Chicago, the last time I had no chance to visit them when we were there- and yes of course I'll bring you some of my Moms peach cobbler" he said before Garcia could even open her mouth to ask. "What about you Blake?".

She rolled over with her chair and grinned. "Oh in the next two weeks Alex Blake won't exist outside her apartment and it's gonna be wonderful, I can tell you I could use a month of vacation thanks to my still husband" she said and rolled her eyes.

"He still didn't sign the papers?" asked JJ and Alex shook her head.

"Nope…as a Doctor you could think he could sign for something" she answered.

"Stupid ass if you ask me, hey I learned something new on my defense in High Heels class yesterday, you mind?" asked Garcia and they all laughed and Alex grinned.

"Feel free" she said and then turned to Hotch "What are you going to do Hotch?" she asked.

"Well Jack has a week off too so we'll do a father and son trip…and Reid?".

"I'll think about visiting my mother and listen to a lecture by Edward Witten!" he answered and they all shook their heads typical Reid.

"Well…I think we talked us the last minutes through now get out of here before something holds us up!" Hotch said and no one needed to be told twice. They packed up their things left quickly and squeezed into the elevator.

"Yay Will is finished too" JJ said happily and Rossi gave her Thumps up as good as he could as they were quite packed like sardines in the elevator.

"Hey Reid you wanna have a ride?" Alex asked the Doctor who stood behind Morgan.

"Sure! If I get out of here alive" he pressed out and Morgan leaned back against him a bit more.

"Hey what are you trying to say? I'm touchy about my weight you know that!" he said in a high voice making them laugh. And then they finally could get out and walked to their cars.

"Hey, hey pretty boy you wanna go to a bar together tonight? Be my wingman?!" Morgan suggested grinning.

"Err…no thank you not tonight" he answered.

"Aw come on!" he said but Reid only shook his head.

"I already planned something for tonight and this includes my sofa and six books" he said and Garcia grinned, JJ and Alex shook their heads while both Morgan and Rossi pulled a face.

"Well a nice vacation to all of you hopefully we won't see each other the next weeks" Rossi said.

"Very kind of you Rossi, but still I wish you a nice vacation!" Alex said and they all said their Goodbyes to each other and Reid got into the car with Alex.

"Finally, I've waited for this for the last two months" she said smiling; he turned and looked carefully around but saw no one so he quickly leaned over to press a light kiss against her lips.

"I would've too if you had told me where we were going!" he said when she started to drive.

"I could have but then the surprised would have been ruined Spencer" she replied "Here is the plan: I'll drive to yours, you're going to pack your things and come to my place" Alex said and he seemed to think about what she had said.

"Sounds like a great plan".

"Yeah, you're going to forgive your bad girlfriend for ruining your night with Morgan?" she asked and he snorted.

"It's going to be hard to forgive you for making me stay with you and take the chance from me, to make a complete fool out of myself in front of half a dozen women" he said and she laughed.

"Since when do you know how to use sarcasm? I'm impressed" she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha" he said dry and Alex took his hand for a second.

"That's one of the things I love about you" though he wanted to stay "offended" he couldn't help the content grin that appeared on his lips. When they were at his apartment he leaned over to kiss her again, "See you later Love" Alex smiled.

"We will, now go, I still need get something" he raised his eyebrows but she only winked and waved him Goodbye.

"Okay bye" he gave her hand a squeeze before he got out and went up to his apartment. He still wondered how he deserved her, when they had first met each other they had befriended so quickly, he had never befriended with anyone that fast, he could talk with her for hours and be who he was, she accepted it.

Alex rarely made fun of him of any kind and when she had started working with the FBI again, after Emily had chosen to work of Interpol after nearly being killed by Doyle, she had recommended Alex though Strauss was against her and he couldn't thank her enough for doing it. They got to know each other even better and in Spencer's case he fell in love with her…at that time still married woman.

He could still remember their first kiss; it was after a Case in South California where people had been killed when they had cheated on their partners. It had happened in the elevator, he just kissed her and to this day he had no idea why she had responded to his actions after what had happened before.

* * *

" _God finally we're home" JJ said when they walked out of the elevator and into the Bullpen._

" _Your words in his ears JJ" said Rossi and walked beside Alex who looked at her phone confused "What is it?" Spencer asked who walked on her other side but Alex only put her cell away._

" _Oh nothing" but actually she just wanted to throw her cell away after she had read the text her husband had accidentally sent to her instead to the another woman with whom he had probably cheated on her. It hadn't been the first time she knew it, but it had been when he was away and not when he was home. Maybe that was what happened after being married to each other for thirteen years, she just felt so stupid and when she was really honest hurt, even though she had long suspected something like that. Stupid son of a bitch she thought._

* * *

_Half an hour later he ran towards the elevator, which was held open by Alex. As soon as the doors closed he felt somehow uncomfortable, something had changed since she had read the text when they had arrived. "Are you alright?" he asked and Alex sighed._

" _Yeah, my husband only cheated on me…" his head snapped to the side and he looked at her, was she kidding?! Her reactions to judge she wasn't and though he probably should feel sorry- he didn't, he felt like he was dreaming how stupid could someone be and cheat on her?! He would like to go to James and just tell him how dumb he was._

_He quickly hid the small smile and looked at her. "I'm sorry…I don't know what to say"_

" _Why did I say it out loud? Spencer I'm fine I knew it long before this message, I don't care about him and I'm fine, really I am" she said and smiled at him._

" _That happens after you've been married for a while…you're just…not as good looking over morning coffee as you used to do…why not just fuck some stranger or who else" she said plain out._

_She thought she wasn't attractive anymore? Hell only because a woman wasn't twenty anymore it didn't mean that she wasn't attractive! He clearly though she was desirable. A though came to his head…at least he didn't have to feel guilty now and he already leaned down to press his lips on hers, it was only a small kiss and it probably didn't last longer than a couple of seconds._

* * *

But it was the beginning of their current affair which lasted nearly two years, first it was only sex after Cases but soon they had really started going out, Alex had separated from James and had moved out, but he still wouldn't sign the divorce papers and simply was a pain in the ass for her and him. The James issue didn't keep them from being a real, happy couple, even though the team didn't knew about them. It wasn't like it was a well seen thing when two Agents ended up together.

He had finished his packing and then took a cab back to her apartment, when he arrived there Alex's old dement neighbor Mrs. Jenkins was walking around down in the foyer, probably she had "escaped" her daughter Sue again.

"Hey Mrs. Jenkins you want to come with me and visit Sue?" this was the only thing that always worked.

"Oh yes Dear thank you! I was looking for some flowers for my husband's grave you know?" she said and he smiled at her.

"Really? Which ones?" some tulips and lilith's he answered his own question.

"Tulips and Lilith's he gave them to me on our first rendezvous!" the next minute Reid switched on draft and nodded and smiled friendly from time to time when they stood in the elevator while the old lady told him the story of her life for the hundredth time, not that he didn't like her, but even someone without an eidetic memory knew this inside out.

When they stepped out of the elevator Mrs. Jenkins paused to breathe and her daughter stepped out of the apartment.

"Oh thank God I'm so sorry Mr. Reid, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble" he smiled.

"No, no it's fine, have a nice evening" he said and walked over to Alex's door.

"Oh there lives a nice Lady! You should bring her some tulips and lilies sometime-"

"I will Mrs. Jenkins" he called over his shoulder when he opened and closed the door. Inside he was met by some music and a delicious smell; he placed his bag next to the small drawer beside her door and placed his keys into a bowl. He went to the kitchen but on his way there he was attacked by Tannen and stumbled over her 'Damn Cat! What was it that animals and Kids had against him?' he thought when he entered the kitchen.

"Has anyone told you lately that you're the best girlfriend in the world?" he asked when he laid his arms around her and looked at the dinner she was cooking which happens to be his favorite.

"Not today…but thank you" she said and leaned back and he kissed her cheek "Hopefully it tastes like it smells, and after this I may tell you where we'll be going when you ask nicely enough" Alex added and he turned and walked back to his bag to get the bottle of her favorite wine. When he entered the kitchen she just turned the stove of and he presented the bottle to her, causing her to grin "If that isn't my favorite" he was quite pleased with himself that he also had surprised her and filled two glasses.

After the delicious dinner he put away their plates and then stepped behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Are you going to tell me now where we'll be going?" he asked and let his hands trace down her sides.

"I thought I said after dinner?" she smiled and turned in his arms to faces him.

"We had dinner hadn't we?" he asked as an answer she kissed him and placed light kisses down the line of his jaw to his ear.

"You know that most time dinner…includes dessert?" she whispered in his ear, he got the hint and pressed her against the counter, before he kissed her passionately and let his lips and hands wander.

"And where did you plan on…having dessert?" he asked huskily and started to unbutton her blouse.

"What about the bedroom" she suggested and kissed his neck, before he pulled her with him to the bedroom still kissing and groping. They somehow made it to her bedroom without falling and Spencer closed her door and pulled his Shirt off in the same time Alex had pulled her blouse off and opened her jeans. He turned around and gulped, she smiled when she saw his reaction to the new piece of lingerie she had bought, it showed more than it did hide anything.

"That's not fair-" he said and for a moment she narrowed her eyes, didn't he like it? "-now I owe you another piece of lingerie" he said and in the next second he stood above her and had removed the small piece of cloth from her to palm her breast and nip at the sensitive skin causing her to moan loud.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against her skin and she bit her lip.

But of course Alex knew exactly how to pay him back for this and he stepped out of his pants once she had opened them and her hand snuck into his boxers and stroked him making him hiss and grunt in pleasure. He pulled her pants and his boxers down in one move before he pushed her on the mattress and she wrapped her legs around him as he entered her.

He started moving and kissed her passionately muffled both their moans in doing so while Alex's hands roamed over his body pulling Spencer closer to her.

"Oh God Spence…" she flipped them over knowing how much he liked her being on top, as he had his hands free to increase both their pleasure. He sat up to place kisses on her breasts and enjoyed the squeals and panting of his Lover while one of her hands ran through his hair and the other laid on his shoulder digging her nails into his skin.

"Lexie…my Lexie…only mine aren't you!?" he moaned and gripped onto her hip, he only called her by that name when they had sex and she loved it.

"Yes I'm yours-make me yours…ah yeah right there…" she panted and both were close. So with a long, final thrust they both came, Alex cried out and Spencer grunted deeply as he let himself fall back and pulled her with him.

"I love you…" he said still a bit out of breath and Alex kissed his chest before she lifted herself up a little to press kiss to his lips.

"I love you too!" she said and cuddled close to him while he kissed her temple and then smiled.

"So…? Did I ask nicely enough to know it now?".

"When did you ask?" she said back and looked up to see his perplexed face and giggled before she turned to lay on her stomach and place her head on his chest to not miss one second of her next words.

"I'll be merciful tonight…we'll be visiting the home country of your favorite author".

He blinked at her surprised. "No way…really?!" he asked and stared at her as if he expected it to be a joke.

"Yes, two weeks in England…mostly London but we'll also visit-" he interrupted her with an fiercely kiss and when he separated from her, Spencer stroked a strand of her brown locks behind her ear.

"Alex this wasn't necessary! Really I don't know what to say" he said and she smiled.

"But I wanted to go there with you for so long and it should be a real vacation…and originally I plan to drag you to California… to make up for the beach thing I had planned to stay two full days only in our hotel room, but then Emily called and it seemed to be a good Idea, so just say thank you it's going to be the best vacation I ever had with a Girlfriend!" Alex replied.

"It's going to be the best vacation ever! And I love you so much for doing this for me really!" he said and kissed her again. Alex laughed, "But I have to complain about one thing, why did you plan the "we'll stay in our hotel room for two days" thing only for the California plan huh?" he asked and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she said and grinned at him.

"You-?" she nodded and he kissed her again.

"That screams for a proper thank you!" he said against her lips as he pulled her close again.

"Yes it does!".

* * *

He woke the next morning to the sound of the shower he looked at the watch to see that it was five in the morning; he had thought that he had to drag her up in half an hour to get her to the airport. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom where Alex stood under the shower; he carefully pushed the curtain aside and laid his hands on her hip "Do you need help-?"

"Oh my God!" Alex spun around and kneed him in the groin he gasped for air and pent over, while Alex covered her mouth in shock, that it was him whom she had kicked.

"Spencer! Are you crazy to sneak up on me like that at this hour!?" she turned the water of and stepped out of the shower.

"Sorry…" he breathed out.

"Oh Shit, Spence I'm so sorry! Really" she said but he already stood up again.

"Nah it's okay…stupid Idea of sneaking up behind a FBI Agent" he said and let out the long breath he had held.

"Yes it was, you scared me like hell!" she said and he gave her a small smile before he handed her a towel, she got the message and wrapped it around her body.

"What are you doing up by now anyway? I thought I had to drag you all the way to the plane" she rolled her eyes.

"If I hadn't decided to get up and take a shower to wake myself, you had to do that and next time you better don't creep up on my while I'm in the shower Honey"

"Don't need to tell me that twice" he said and she kissed him.

"Sorry…I'll make it up to you when we are in London okay?" he smiled.

"I'd say let's make coffee, drink it and head to the airport" he suggested and she smiled. Around six they made it to the airport and two hours later boarded the plane to London. Once they were up in the air Alex took Spencer's hand and he looked at her when she gave it a light squeeze.

"Let's have a real vacation, only the two of us" she said and he leaned over and kissed her.

"We will and it's gonna be wonderful".

What they didn't know was, that five other people they knew very well had the exact same Idea as they had. Except one Emily Prentiss who sat in her Office and laughed up her sleeve, she really had gotten them all to come and visit her without each other knowing, Self-praise was no recommendation but now she really had outdone herself.

* * *

 

**In this world Emily made it off the table and everyone knew it, she still left because she couldn't ignore what happened, so Alex was with the team since she left mid season six!**

**AlexSpencerFan**


	2. My Bellezza

**Two Days after Alex and Spencer flew to London!**

'God damn this is wrong' she really shouldn't be here; she should be at home, with her husband and her son. But not here…where her heart belonged. Of course she loved her son really, but with Will it was something different.

Maybe reality now got them, there had been a reason why she didn't want to marry him and when JJ was truthful she wouldn't ignore the fact that she probably wouldn't be together say less married to Will if they hadn't had Henry. It wasn't a pleasant thought but the truth.

But the heart want's what the heart wants and she wanted him. JJ hadn't felt something like that ever at least not with Will, she was beyond happy and what was more important? Why should she stay with him when she wasn't happy, she wasn't the first woman to leave her husband why should she stay in unhappy marriage, only to end like Alex? Being the one deceived after years? And have the stress with the divorce? No thank you, though said Lady had someone new.

JJ smiled as two hands lay on her shoulders as she looked outside the window where it was still raining.

"What causes my bellezza to smile?" David asked JJ turned around in his arms and giggled when his hand slightly squeezed her side where she was ticklish.

"Oh I only thought about Alex and Spencer and how they think we don't know that they're together".

"Well first of all what!? I didn't know this! Only because you and Garcia sniffed it out doesn't mean that we all knew" he said and JJ laughed.

"You really didn't know? Come on...they're so obvious, Garcia actually saw them sneaking out of a closet at work back to back and at my wedding here they've been making out in your kitchen"

"What? In my kitchen?! These are my holy halls and they- great…thank you very much! I could have lived peacefully without that information!" he said and JJ giggled.

"I'm sorry I really though you knew, aren't you the Profiler with the most experience? How did you miss this?" he mock glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I didn't notice because I concentrate on my job and respect their personal life" he said JJ raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry my Italian Casanova but you, like Morgan, respect nobody's privacy especially not the one of your friends and colleagues" she said and they walked into the kitchen.

"Well if that is so then a certain someone can cook herself something to eat today".

"Aww, that's not fair you promised to cook for me!" JJ said and hopped onto the kitchen counter, before she pulled him over to give him a kiss.

"Okay persuaded" he said and started to cook.

It had started half a year ago, she had always liked him and she had liked his company he could make her laugh when she didn't even want to think about smiling when she had a miserable day there was no better thing than her son and David Rossi.

* * *

_JJ had no Idea where she should go, she and Will had had a hell of a fight and the only place she had had in mind was Reid but when she had been there she left again before she had even knocked. Judging by the muffled moans and pants, some of them clearly from a woman, coming from behind the door he was having company so she walked back to her car and thought where she could go._

_JJ had been driving around for a while now, not really caring where she was driving. But then she suddenly realized where she was, she knew that Rossi lived near to where she was. Why not? So she turned and drove to Rossi, she walked to the front door of his Villa and then rang the doorbell._

_When the door opened Rossi blinked at her in surprise. "JJ what are you doing here?" he asked._

" _Err…could I come in?" she asked and he saw that she was pretty shaken, so he stepped aside and let her in._

" _What going on JJ?" he asked once they had settled on the couch "I can see that there is something going on in you" she opened her mouth to say something but then decided against and closed her mouth again._

" _No, I'm sorry that I bothered you" she said and tried to get up but he held her back._

" _You're not bothering me now tell me what is going on…maybe I can help" he smiled at her and JJ sigh._

" _I-…Will and I had a big fight…and I didn't knew where to go I just needed to get out" she said._

" _I'm sorry to hear that really…but my experience in this section isn't the best you have to admit at least according to my three ex-wives" he said and though she felt like hell JJ had to smile._

" _Ah see…if that wasn't a smile, I know it's none of my business, but what have you guys been fighting about?" he then asked and laid a hand on her shoulder._

" _No it's…we had a fight because he- Will wants me to quit my job and be house mommy" she explained. "I love Henry I really do, I wish I could be with him twenty-four seven but…I can't give up this job I love it, it's a part of who I am!" she said and Rossi nodded._

" _I can understand both sides, your and Will's… but I'm sorry I can't really give you advice on that because I'd be self-defeating, nobody on the team would want you to leave less said we couldn't bare that" he said and stood up._

" _Hey you know what? I may be the worst help in these kinds of things but you'll stay here now, I cook and we will drink some good wine and listen to Tony Bennett! What do you say?" he asked and JJ smiled at him thankfully._

" _That sounds great thank you Rossi" she said._

" _You're welcome"._

* * *

_After the best Penne she had ever had, they sat on the sofa with their third Glass of wine and the second Tony Bennett record Rossi had put on. They had spent the last two and a half hours of talking, telling stories and laughing about embarrassing situations._

" _Really…I can't understand why you are still single" she said._

" _Oh man…maybe I'm just not made for it…though there is someone, but she…she's not interested" he said._

" _Nah don't say that…" JJ replied "Let me guess…its Strauss you like?" he looked at her surprised._

" _Wow…how did you know?" Rossi asked._

" _I'm good at my job and you were pretty obvious Rossi" she said smiling and he laughed too._

" _I really liked you better when you've been still the Press Lady" he said and she playfully punched his shoulder._

" _No you don't and for your information even then I would've noticed that" she said and they fell in silence again. She leant on his shoulder and listened to "The Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett._

" _I'm not happy anymore…" she said and he laid an arm around her and pulled her close. In this moment it didn't matter she just didn't want to be alone and unhappy anymore, JJ looked up and Rossi looked her in the eyes, before she leaned up and brushed her lips against his. For a moment he responded but then pulled back._

" _JJ we shouldn't do this" Rossi said quietly but JJ sat up and took his face in her hands._

" _I know!" she then pressed another kiss to his Lips this time it was more passionate and the two forgot themselves._

* * *

When JJ remembered their first kiss and everything that has happened in the last six months, she made a final decision.

"I'll tell Will that I'll leave him…" she said and Rossi nearly dropped the frying pan, causing JJ to giggle though she had started a serious theme between the two of them.

"Did I do anything to trigger that because since the little argument we had about that I-"

"No…no, it's- Will doesn't deserve this! He is still the father of my child and though I don't love him anymore it's not fair" she said and he nodded.

"I really understand that and I really appreciate it JJ" he said and laid a finger under her chin to lift her face and brush his Lips to hers in a loving kiss.

* * *

When JJ went home this evening Will was still at the birthday party of one of Henry's friends, so she went up and packed somethings before she went down and waited for him. She felt bad it wasn't like she didn't like him or didn't wanna be with him but… it wasn't working anymore they had tried and it had been good for some time, Henry was both their pride and joy but that wasn't fair not for him and not for Henry.

When the door opened her heart beat faster not only because of the thing with Will but also because then she and Rossi could finally be together for real, it could be fun all the sneaking and stolen kisses, but it wasn't something for the long haul.

"Mommy!?" called Henry and she hurried into the hallway where her son jumped at her and hugged her tight.

"Hey Buddy. How was Tyler's Party?" she asked and hugged him back.

"It was so cool! He had a big cake and we played a lot of fun games!" her boy rambled on for a while what funny games they all had played and that for his next birthday he too wanted a bounce house.

"Hey are you going to brush your teeth and get your pajama on I'll come and then tuck you in okay?" she said and he nodded.

"Okay!" he said before he ran up to his room. JJ turned to Will and swallowed.

"Will we…we need to talk" she said and he smiled at her before he nodded.

"I know" together they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Will…this…us, isn't working anymore, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I thought it would I hoped so, Henry he is always going to be our son but…if we inly stay together because of him, forcing him to grow up in a home where his parents don't love each other like they should do? That's not fair and I think it's better if we end it now…then in a few years when we hate each other and regret everything" she said and Will nodded.

"I know…I'm sorry JJ, I'm sorry I wasn't the husband or the father I should've been I tried I really did…and I love you, it's just that like you say it's not enough anymore and we're not the first couple going through this! Your right better now than later…for Henry!" he said and he hugged her, she hugged him back and so there sat there for a while.

"What are ya going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay with…Blake for a while and we can get things sorted out and then we'll see Henry should stay here with you okay?" she said and he nodded.

"I would ask you if you wanted me to help you pack when I wouldn't already knew that you finished" Will said smiling and JJ gave a shot laugh.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Henry" she stood up and walked into Henrys room where her little man already laid in bed.

"Hey buddy…Henry I love you very, very much you know that right? And Mommy and Daddy both love you and we will always be there for you sweetie…I'm going be gone for a little while okay? But I will call you every nigh yeah?" she said when she sat beside Henry in his bed and embraced him and kissed her sons forehead.

"I love you too Mommy, but why do you need to go?" Henry asked and JJ sighed this was more than hard.

"Mommy and Daddy need to solve some things out but it has nothing to do with you it's about my work okay? How about I read your bedtime story to you now and then you'll go sleep" she said and he nodded.

"Okay, now where were we?" she asked when she pulled the book over and read him a story until he feel asleep. She kissed his forehead again and slowly rose carefully not to wake him and then got her bags and went down where Will stood by the door and waited for her.

"You got everything?" he asked.

"Ah…yeah all important stuff for now, we'll see each other goodbye Will" she said and he hugged her for the last time for a while.

"Take care of you JJ…Goodbye" he said and watched her until she was in her car and drove around the corner. While she was on her way back to Dave she called Blake to make sure that if something was and Will tried to visit her or something like that so Alex was at least warned. But she doubted that, Will didn't even know where she lived after she moved out of her house. But she didn't answer; JJ just left a message and continued to make her way into her new surly more happy life.

Before she even got her bags out of her car his front door opened. As soon as he hand closed the door behind her she'd let her bags fall and turned around to feel safe and secure. Rossi wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her cheek.

"How did it go?" he asked when JJ buried her face in his shoulder.

"I think he knew immediately when he came home…we talked for a while and both decided that it was the best for now, I was really understanding but…well it wasn't exactly surprising was it?! I said Goodbye to Henry- I promised him to call him every night" JJ said and Dave stroked over her back.

"And you will Honey…we deserve a vacation you know" he said and smiled J narrowed her eyes.

"Err…what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…I think it's time for us to meet and old friend of ours who happens to live in London, so you better not unpack your stuff because we'll drive to the airport in ten minutes".

JJ blinked at her in surprise "Wait. What?! He laughed.

"Yep so I'll get my things and we'll go two weeks in beautiful London with Emily" he said grinning and JJ kissed him.

"I love you, you're the best you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders in satisfaction "Maybe…Come on lets go".

"Oh yeah wait I should call Alex first I kinda made her my alibi for Will" he shook his head.

"Go on I'll get my stuff" and with that he went up the stairs and JJ called Alex this time, she answered after the fourth ringing.

"Blake?"

"Hi Alex, it's me JJ…err I kinda need to tell you something-" JJ didn't knew exactly what to say and in this moment she heard a very girlish giggling from the other end of the line which was not rather but very unusual for the older woman.

JJ blinked surprised, she looked at her phone and blushed a bit when she thought about it, Alex probably wasn't alone. And the other manly laugher in the back ground to judge it was someone she knew, as it also was a sound she recognized, mostly because it was the laugh of the godfather of her son.

"Wait a sec JJ" Alex may had tried to cover her phone but clearly, for JJ, she didn't succeed well. "Hey- no, no, no- Shh! - stop it know that's- keep your hands to yourself while I'm on the phone- that's not what I meant! Shh it's JJ!" she heard her talking and giggling from time to time while she seemed to try to get Spencers hands off of her. JJ had a hard time keeping herself from laughing out loud and then heard something like bedsheets rustling.

"Sorry, JJ I- err... never mind, why did you call?"

"Oh I only wanted you to know that you can ignore my message and when Will should be calling you, you can say that I'm on vacation with Garcia"

"Okaay…everything alright JJ?" she asked and her friend sounded like she was constantly moving around, and she was still telling her "secret" companion to stop under small giggles.

JJ grinned "Yeah everything is alright, I just wanted to give you a heads up 'kay?" JJ said and her grin only widened when she saw Rossi coming down the stairs and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh-…I will, well yeah if something else comes up just give me a call okay?" Blake said and for a moment there were no other sounds in her back ground.

"I will thanks, bye Alex! And enjoy your vacation" and she accented the enjoy.

"No problem I will Goodbye JJ" but before Alex could end the call, JJ heard how she yelled in surprise and laughed. When JJ had hung up she couldn't help but laugh these two really were a match.

"What is it?" asked Rossi when he lifted their package into his car.

"Well…let's just say the ones who made out in your kitchen are currently going at it who knows where, it seems like Spence can't keep his hands to-"

"No! No! Don't start I don't wanna know that Darling really! That's none of your or my business. I like them too but what happens behind hopefully closed bedroom doors stays behind them!" he said when they got into the car.

"Really? Nah I always expected Spencer to kinda get kinky when it comes to that stuff-" she said knowing that her Lover didn't want to hear about that, but she loved to tease him after all he did it often enough with her.

"JJ! I love you I really do but that's their thing!" he said and shuddered.

"If you say so" she replied still smiling and just relaxed the rest of the ride to the airport where they boarded the plane to London with their first class ticket, sometimes she still was surprised by how much money he actually had. But of course it didn't matter to her she just loved him for who he was. Dave was the only man that ever really understood her and her job and that it was already difficult, but he was there for her whenever she needed him and he would never let her down.

She took his hand in his and he smiled before he gave her hand a slight squeeze and kissed her. JJ then laid her head on his shoulder after they had taken off.

"This is going to be one of the best vacations ever! If not the best, your really didn't had to do this you know".

"Yes I had because it's going to make you happy and that's all that I want. That my sweet Jennifer is happy" she kissed his cheek before she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Hey…do you really think our nerds do some kinky stuff?" JJ snorted and tried to keep herself form laughing but then gave in and let it out, soon Dave joined in and many other passengers wondered what was going on with them but neither of them cared they were on their way into their first vacation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yes that was the next pairing, I never wrote a JJ/Rossi and if I'm truthful I also never read one ^^ be kind


	3. Meeting in the Underground

"Did you finish packing sweetheart?" Morgan called as he put his on bag beside the sofa and turned around blinking surprised when Garcia came with one giant and one smaller but still big suitcase.

"Err…Baby-Girl where do you think we're going? We're visiting Emily only for 9 days and I know you're going to buy yourself a new wardrobe with London stuff so I won't buy a third suitcase when we go back home" he said and she pouted.

"But I already trimmed it down, in the smaller one are only my shoes!" she said and he blinked at her.

"You're kidding right?" asked and shook his head.

"Sweetheart, why do you need so many shoes? I mean we only go for some days, four pairs are enough! And you better not pack in the high High Heels we'll go sightseeing and have to walk quite a bit, not even my magic hands could fix the ache in your feet you'll have" he said grinning.

Garcia groaned, "Okay, okay but hey- we are going to do sightseeing in my pace and not yours as you say we have nine days and not three" she said and he laid his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"Deal honey, let's go and re-pack we need to be at the airport in two hours" he said Garcia grinned.

"I can repack in one hour and we only need twenty minutes to the airport" she said and traced a finger over his chest.

"So, what are we going to do with these other forty minutes?" he asked and kissed her passionately, led her to the bedroom and let his hands trace up a take her shirt off and his lips wandered to her neck as they stepped in to the bedroom. Garcia ran her hands up his six-pack and moaned when his tongue nipped at the sensitive skin.

He palmed her beasts and wandered down to place kissed on them whilst she pulled his shirt off and opened his pants to please him too. He kissed his way down and pulled her skirt down so Garcia could step out of it and then unclasped her bra before Morgan pushed her on the bed.

"Someone's eager" Garcia teased and grinned in the next moment she moaned out loud.

"Can you blame me?" he said huskily sending a pleasant shiver down her spine and he and then pulled her panties down. "God I love you so much Baby-Girl" Morgan said then and kissed her leg up to pleasure her with his mouth and smiled when his Lover moaned his name loud and cursed.

After a while she pulled him up again to kiss him and pull him on top of her.

"I need you now!" she said breathlessly and looked him in the eyes.

"Really my sexy tech girl?" he asked teasing.

"Stop talking and start moving chocolate thunder!" and he quickly followed her orders.

* * *

"If we miss this plane it's your fault!" Garcia said as they ran to their terminal.

"Why?! You couldn't get enough and had to repack again!" he said. "Hey! Hey! Wait for us!" he yelled when the woman was about to close the door.

"Last minute huh?!" she said rolling her eyes they, Garcia just giggled and they made their way in the plane once they sat in their seats Morgan took her hand and Garcia giggled.

"We made it" she said.

"Thanks to me driving" he said she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I'm never going to tell you that your driving style is even okay my big black twelve pack!".

"I get it, I get it…let's have this great vacation with the two of us" he said and she leaned over to kiss him.

"I am so happy and excited! Oh I made a plan you know, where and when to go, it's so much fun just wait you'll see!" Garcia rambled in and Morgan silenced her with another kiss. "I love you"

"Love you too" she replied and leaned back. It was amazing, since they got together four months ago neither of them needed more than one another in their lives, it was perfect they had ups and downs like every other couple had but they had never been annoyed or even angry at one another for more than a day. For them there was no one else and there never would be someone else for them…ever.

* * *

_Garcia sat on her sofa in her apartment and cried her eyes out; Kevin had broken up with her for once and for real. She had though that he was the right for her, but he was just a jerk like the others before him. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he understand that this wasn't something she wanted?_

_Was it so hard to understand that? It wasn't like he had to do a big sacrifice was that piece of paper so damn important?! What would it change about their "Love"? She felt so stupid for believing that he'd understand and Love her though she didn't want to marry._

_This was great, just great could someone be more stupid? In that moment her doorbell rang but she didn't get up, she didn't want to see anybody. Probably it was Kevin trying to play nice and "let's be friends" he totally could forget that, he could go to hell. The ringing didn't stop and just when Garcia was about to get up and tell him where he could go, someone, clearly not Kevin started speaking._

" _If you're not opening the door now Baby-Girl, I'm sorry to say, but I'll be forced to kick down your door and I wear my new shoes and I like your door so I rather not do that" Morgan said and Garcia rolled her eyes and got up to open the door._

" _See was that so difficult?" but Garcia already turned around and walked to the sofa to slump down on it again, while Morgan frowned and closed the door._

" _Hey my pretty Lady what's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside her, Garcia looked away._

" _Nothing…" she replied._

" _Baby-Girl, don't lie to me!" he said and she started crying again. "Hey, hey, hey…what's up? Why are you crying?" he asked and laid his arm around her and pulled her into a one-arm hug._

" _Kevin…he left me b-because I wouldn't marry him" she cried and Morgan then hugged her full and let her cry._

" _Shh, hey…you're too beautiful to cry Baby-Girl don't waste more tears because of him! Yeah? He doesn't even deserve your tears" he said and stroked over her back in smooth circles._

" _I feel just so stupid and…unwanted"_

" _Hey! No, no, no don't say that honey! Don't let him make you feel that way; you're not stupid because of that and certainly very one could be happy to have you, he's the one who should feel so…you want me to hurt him for doing this?" he asked and Garcia smiled a little._

" _No…maybe a little, but not much" she answered and Morgan smiled too. He hated to see his Baby-Girl hurt they were best friends for so long and he loved her, he really did, not just as the good friends they were but more than that. But he would never tell her, their friendship meant more to him that he would risk that to be destroyed._

" _Thank you, Derek" he kissed her cheek._

" _Let's Order some foot and watch a movie, what do you say?" Morgan suggested._

" _If I can choose" he sighed but smiled._

" _As you wish Milady!" he bowed and Garcia grinned, he always knew what to do to make her feel better._

_After the third Movie the atmosphere was good again Garcia had nearly forgotten Kevin. Garcia leaned on to him and he laid his head on hers "Why aren't we doing this every night?"_

" _Because, my stunning Queen we have to work our great yet still cruel job" he said._

" _We do…" she said and out of the nowhere she kissed him, she just kissed him. She didn't know why exactly maybe because she wanted to do this for so long. And to her own surprise he kissed her back._

" _What are we doing?" she asked after they separated._

" _Kissing?" he answered and Garcia giggled_

" _I know but…"_

" _No buts Penelope, I wanted to do this for a long time…" he said and stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear._

" _Me too" she whispered and kissed him again._

* * *

Garcia woke when someone gently shook her so she would wake "Honey we'll land in five minutes!" Morgan said and Penelope stretched a little.

"Mmm Thanks, I'm so excited to see Emily again" she said and he grinned.

"Ten seconds awake and you're bubbly like always, that's what I love about you" Morgan said and smiled whilst Garcia shrugged her shoulders.

"Just one of my good habits".

One and a half hours later they got out of the cab paid the driver and went onto their beautiful hotel, once in their room Garcia slumped down on their bed and sighted.

"Isn't this the best? We, here in London nine days for us!" she said and Morgan lay down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"You're right this can't get any better…oh wait I reserved a table in the Marcus Wareing so I'd say we better get dressed up" she stared at him for a moment and thought he'd say that it all was a joke but he didn't so she just kissed him.

"You are the best, did I tell you that lately?" he chuckled.

"Ahh…no you didn't but thank you Baby-Girl and now let's get us done up nicely so that we can show those Londoners what's walking around in DC" he said and after a shower they dressed in their best suite and dress and then made their way to their candle light dinner.

"It's so beautiful here" Penelope said when they sat in the Restaurant and enjoyed the delicious dinner

"Only the best for my Baby-Girl" he said and took her hand.

"You probably had to book this table a month ago!" Garcia smirked at him.

"Maybe but…we wouldn't be here if Emily hadn't told me about this when I booked this whole vacation." He answered smiling then he frowned.

"What?" asked Garcia and turned around but saw nothing unusual.

"Oh nothing I just thought I saw Reid…well someone who has the same weird jacked" he said shaking his head; that was impossible what would Reid do here? He was home probably already in Vegas and visiting his Mom or a Reading by some Professor.

Of course it was impossible that Reid was sitting outside on the Terrace enjoying also a Candle Light Dinner with Alex, not knowing that Emily had also told them about this place or Rossi and JJ who were actually at the other end of the Restaurant.

After the Dinner they drove to the Thames to have a romantic walk at the riverside.

"I love you Derek" Garcia said after a while.

"I love you too Penelope you don't know how much Darling" he gave her a loving kiss and then laid his arm around her, "This vacation is what we needed and I can't even Imagine someone with whom I would should be here beside you" she smiled at his words and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, I should thank Kevin some time, if he hadn't broken up with me we wouldn't be here"

"You're right if he hadn't done this then maybe I still hadn't had the guts to tell you what I feel for you Baby-Girl"

"Well I'm glad that you had…" Garcia was interrupted by a yawn and Morgan chuckled.

"You wanna go back to the Hotel?" he asked and his beloved nodded.

"Yeah let's go back" they drove back to their Hotel and to their room. When Derek unlocked their room Garcia started giggling.

"What's up?" his question only caused her to giggle more.

"Don't you hear that? Seems like our room neighbors are going at it quiet enthusiastic" he listened and then Morgan also heard the periodic thumping and moaning coming from the room next to them.

"Well…why don't we show them how to have real fun?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows Garcia only grinned and pulled him into the room.

* * *

"This was so cool!" Garcia said and looked through the pictures she had taken of the skyline out of their Cabin of the London Eye. They had spent the the day at the Tower and Buckingham Palace and in the evening they had taken a ride on the London Eye.

"Yes it was who could know that something like this could be so cool" Morgan said.

"Something like this?" his Girlfriend asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's only a Ferris Wheel with glass cabins" was the muscular Agent answered but Garcia silenced him with a kiss and then pulled him with her through the Lobby in the directions of the elevators, as they waited Garcia turned around and thought she was crazy when she saw no one other than Spencer Reid!

"Oh my God! It's Reid, Reid is here!" she said and Morgan turned around only to see their friend going up the stairs with a plastic groceries bag in his hand.

"What the hell is Reid doing here?" he thought out loud.

"Come on let's go!" Garcia was already following the young Doctor.

"What? No Garcia-" he immediately realized that it was pointless so he sighed before followed her. It turned out that he went to the same floor on which they had their room and watched him behind a corner while Reid went to the door next to theirs.

"Oh my God, he is in the room next to ours!...then he was the one who had-"

"Whoa maybe he just came today and the ones who shagged like rabbits checked out" he said and Garcia giggled.

"Don't you think that Junior G-Man is able to have good sex too?".

"No I rather not think about that!" was his answer "Hey! Garcia! Baby-Girl stop, what are you doing!?" he hissed when his curious girlfriend walked over to the room.

"Saying Hi" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?! No! Let's go back to our room" Morgan said and hurried after her, but it was already too late and Penelope had knocked. 'Great' he thought.

The door was opened seconds later by Dr. Spencer Reid who wore only his boxer-shorts, a T-Shirt, had very untidy hair and seemed a bit out of breath. His mouth dropped in a mix between surprised and shock.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" before either Garcia or Morgan could answer another very familiar voice spoke behind their favorite Genius.

"Pay the room service and come back to bed Spence, I wasn't finished" purred a woman and an arm wrapped around his waist and the hand snuck under his Shirt while a head with messy brown hair appeared next to the still surprised Spencer and kissed his neck. When the two saw who was behind Spencer their mouths dropped.

"Blake!?"

"Oh my God!" gasped the linguist in surprise when she saw who was standing in front of them and jumped behind Spencer, because she wasn't wearing more than her underwear.

"What are you doing here?" both Alex and Garcia asked.

"Vacation!" Spencer and Morgan answered.

"Wait a minute you two are also here as a couple!" stated Alex.

"We are, but that was foreseeable how ended you two up together? JJ and I thought that was just…friends with benefits…how long have you been going out?"

"Err…nearly two years, we didn't know how to say it and well it's not really a well seen thing if we are together." Spencer said but smiled when he looked at Alex; neither of his friends had seen him smiling like this as when he looked at his girlfriend behind him who smiled back.

"You kept it to you for nearly two years?!" now Garcia was surprised of course she had seen them, but she had never really thought that they were seriously together, she had to admit she was a little bit disappointed that she hadn't sniffed it out. But since she had Morgan she seemed to be lacking on her sniffing and concentrating more on their relationship.

Her own boyfriend saw this very differently, he never thought that Reid could get together with an older woman and Blake was a good catch. "Respect my man, never thought you had it in you Reid" Morgan said grinning and raised his hand for a high five.

"Should I thank you now?" Blake asked with raised eyebrows and then smiled "Well I'll either dress now or we'll have this conversation tomorrow" she added and then whispered something in Spencer's ear.

"See you tomorrow!" he said and closed the door before Garcia or Morgan could say a word. They heard a giggle and then a surprised whoop from the woman and quickly backed away.

"Well err...that was weird you didn't knew about them?" Morgan said normally his girlfriend knew everything going around in the BAU especially their friends.

"No, well I saw them…but do you know how great that is? We could do something together, this is so cool maybe we could go on a double date!" Garcia said and Morgan chuckled.

"Your incurable Baby-Girl" he said and while the two of them went into their own room.

"And you love that about me don't you?"

"Oh you can bet on that!" he answered and kissed her.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Garcia said loud and knocked on the door of their friends who stepped out still looked a bit tired.

"Totally" yawned Alex while Spencer locked the door.

"Didn't sleep much He?" asked Morgan grinning and raised his hand for a high five with Spencer, who didn't get why there was a reason for a High five and Alex only rolled her eyes and took Spencers hand.

"No, thanks to him I didn't" she yawned again and now it was Spencer turn to grin quite please with himself.

"Yeah, we heard that the night we arrived" Morgan teased and also Garcia giggled when she saw Blake's slight pink cheeks. Then the four of them made it down and out of their hotel were the walked to the nearest Underground Station.

"So how ended you two up together?" asked Morgan and watched the couple walking hand in hand.

"Well it didn't start that serious, it was right after the thing with my ex...and we started going out around two months later" answered Alex and Spencer intertwined their fingers and kissed her cheek.

"And you could keep quiet for two years wow…our four months were already hard" Garcia said and Morgan shook his head.

"Well you have to admit they are little bit more private than we are" he said and they laughed.

"Hey! You're not really incommunicative yourself Mister but let's get move I don't want to be late for the London Dungeon fun!" the bubbly blonde said excited.

"I still don't know how you got me into this" Spencer said and Alex grinned while they stepped into the train with the rest of the tourists and busy people.

"You should know best that I can be very…persuading from time to time, especially when I know your weak spots" she gave him a peck on the lips and leaned against him.

"Now come on, how ended you two finally up together?" the woman snuggled up against her boyfriend asked.

"My knight in shining amour came by in my hour of darkness when Kevin broke up with me and one thing led to another" Morgan laid his arm around her and kissed his Baby-Girl.

"And what did you guys already do?".

"Err well, first two days we were in Edinburgh, we did some tourist stuff there and here we were, of course, at the Sherlock Holmes Museum, St Paul's Cathedral, Madame Tussauds and The Royal Observatory…oh and The Tower and such stuff and you?" Reid asked back.

"We were also at the Tower, Buckingham Palace, a night ride on the London Eye oh and me and Chocolate Thunder had a romantic Candle Light Dinner at Marcus Wareing" Garcia said now Alex looked up.

"We had too…Emily told me about that place and booked a table for us" she said now Morgan blinked surprised.

"Wait a minute…you've been talked into this vacation by Emily too? She also booked me the table!"

"Yeah she called, we talked, I told her that I was planning this year vacation and she said "Hey why don't you spend your vacation in London?" And I thought why not…half of the things we did and will do are her suggests" the brunette said.

"She set us up…she talked us in coming here without each other knowing…we all probably told her with whom we are together with" they shook their heads, when Emily Prentiss was good at something then it was something like this. They crowded together when the train stopped again and people got out and in they turned around to just saw a couple walking in.

"I don't wanna take the underground, bellezza I could order a limo you know?" David Rossi said to his beloved one who shook her head.

"We'll take the underground like normal people Dave!" answered the blonde woman, rolling her eyes and then the two looked up to see their four friends with their mouths open. Rossi and JJ were holding hands, Spencer had his arms around Alex who was still snuggled against him and Morgan had his arm protectively around his Baby-Girl.

"No way" Garcia said and grinned.

"Emily Prentiss sure can talk people into things!" Spencer said and they continued to stare at each other surprised, while Rossi waved at them and smiled his typical Rossi smile.

"You realize you're standing in the way? So please move now?!" said a stressed out business man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think you can figure out the next couple to come ;)
> 
> Let's see how the team is going to find out about Boss man and the raven haired beauty :D


	4. Picnic fun

Dave and JJ quickly moved out of the way, but once the other passengers could walk through, the six friends continued to stare at each other surprised.

"Now, that I call unexpected!" Garcia said beaming at her friends. JJ smiled somehow a bit embarrassed and surprised to see all her colleagues minus Hotch in a train…in London.

"Seems like your plan not to see us didn't work out well" Alex teased and Spencer nudged her in the side and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"JJ…what was really going on with you and Will?" the brunette asked more serious.

"Will and I broke up…and I had an affair with my Italian Casanova here" JJ said and it seemed like she expected them to judge her that she had an affair with Rossi.

"Oh my blonde beauty, I'm sorry! But we knew that you and Will weren't happy anymore, if Rossi makes you happy then we are too!" Garcia said and Morgan, Spencer and Alex agreed with her.

"Hey, did you know that statistically 70 percent of people working together have an affair with one of their colleagues and interesting is that-" Spencer was silenced by Alex's lips when she leaned up to avoid him from rambling on in a very unsuitable moment.

"Hallelujah there is a way to shut him up! Thank you very much Alex!" Rossi said and she stopped kissing him with a smile on her face, but Spencer gave her a peck on the lips.

"Yep that's a really nice way" he said and his friends laughed.

"And since when are you two together? I knew it at least since your bad try to cover the phone six days ago" JJ said, she didn't really want to talk about Will now and the others understood. Alex blushed and Rossi wiggled his eyebrows while Reid grinned.

"Nearly two years" Spencer answered her question, laying his arms back around Alex's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Aren't these two sweet?" Garcia said and Derek shook his head at her comment.

"Says the right one, did you two know that Baby-Girl and Chocolate Thunder are together since four months?" Alex asked.

"No I didn't but that was about time!" JJ said smiling at Garcia who beamed up at her Adonis, who leaned down to kiss her. "And what are you doing now?" she then asked.

"We were about to go to the London Dungeon and you two?" said Morgan and Rossi sighed before he led his head hang.

"JJ was about to drag me in there too" he said totally excited.

"Oh my god, that is so cool! We can all go together!" Garcia cheered and Derek kissed her again. Sometimes his girlfriend was a little too enthusiastic, but that was what he loved about her.

"Oh, yeah, great" Rossi said and JJ hit his shoulder playfully.

"He's just grumpy because I insisted on taking the subway-"

"In England it's the underground!" Spencer interjected but JJ only shook her head.

"Padron, the underground" she finished and took Rossi's hand.

"No, I just don't want to go to the London Dungeon, damn you Emily" he mumbled. Morgan chuckled.

"So you're also a victim of her plans?" he asked "We were all somehow lured into this vacation" he said and pointed to him and Penny as well as to Reid and Alex.

"Should have known that earlier, this was too much of a coincidence" Dave sated. "Somebody saw Hotch?" he then asked, somewhat hopefully that maybe when their boss was here, he would tell them that they wouldn't go to this place. And most important, that his friends would listen to him.

"No, but he really did this trip with Jack maybe Emily knew about that and decided to leave him be, spending time with Jack" Garcia answered. Then it was time for them to get out and walk to the London Dungeon, with every step it seemed that Rossi's and Spencer's disinterest in visiting the attraction grew.

"Come on Spence…don't be such a fun killer! This is London's history represented in a really interesting way" Alex tried to convince her boyfriend.

"Then let's go to a museum there we can have the same" he argued back.

"Never thought I'd say this but I'm on his side!" Dave said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Did you two even know what the London Dungeon is?" she asked.

"Well…someplace like a dungeon, where we sit around and are told something of London's history?" Spencer tried.

"That's completely not what it is, you can walk through the biggest parts of London's history, the great fire, Guy Fawkes, Jack the Ripper…and-" Alex bit her lip before she told them about the black plague, if she told Spencer this, he wouldn't set on foot inside. "Come on if you won't come I won't have sex with you for the rest of our vacation and I'll call you Spencie" Alex threatened and the men stated their disappointment.

"Hey that's pretty hard isn't it Blake?" Morgan asked and Rossi nodded.

"That would be really mean" Rossi said too and the woman rolled her eyes. "Not that it is any of our business" he added when he saw the glance his own girlfriend threw at him saying 'you want the same punishment?'.

* * *

Eventually they got Spence and Rossi to come with them and of course in the end these two had enjoyed it the most, though Alex had to practically drag Spencer through the black plague show and had to ensure him that the woman who had played an infected, had sprayed water on him and hadn't sneezed.

"Oh this was soo much fun!" Garcia giggled when they walked out Morgan only grumbled something, because she had bought the picture of the small free fall tower thing where he had the stupidest face ever and off all the others too, as he hadn't heard what was about to happen.

"Yes it was" JJ said grinning and Alex smiled at her before she laid an arm around Spencer's middle when they decided to have a walk at the riverside of the Thames. They then stopped in a café by the riverside.

"Hey what about we have a nice picnic in Regents Park? The weather is perfect and it's super nice there!" Garcia suggested when they sat there after finishing their coffee and thought about what they should do and they all nodded.

"That's a great Idea!" JJ agreed with her friend.

"Okay, than Derek and I will look for some snacks and games, Junior G-Man and Lexie-" Spencer choked on his water and Alex blinked at Garcia, fighting a blush as it was the name Spencer used when they had sex.

"Sorry, not good? I just came up with it and-"

"No, it's okay Penny" Alex said smiling and whispered something in Spencer's ear, has it had been "his" name he could just switch to another one.

"Oh, oh wait! Wait, I have a better plan, we ladies are going to buy a picnic blanket and think about something to do, and you three will buy something to drink and to eat! And a cooling box!" Garcia said and both JJ and Alex didn't have something against that plan.

"Why do we have to find something to eat and to drink?" asked Rossi when their woman already started to get up and say their goodbye.

"Because you with your, fat bank account can get us something nice to snack and to drink! And so you are longer on the move than we are!" she said and Alex and JJ shared a worried and questioning glance as they both knew that sometimes Garcia could have freaky ideas.

"Okay see you in the park" Morgan said and kissed his girlfriend. "And Baby-Girl, no big surprises okay?"

"But you like my surprises don't you?"

"Of course I do, but maybe the English won't" she just giggled and waited for Alex and JJ to say their goodbye, before they walked away.

"And don't show off Mister!" JJ called over her shoulder and luckily for Rossi she couldn't see his eye roll.

"What does she mean?" Spencer asked not taking his eyes away from his girlfriend.

"I don't know…the limo is going to wait for us at the street in about ten minutes" answered Rossi and Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you seriously believe I would take the sub- underground again?" the Italian Agent added and corrected himself before Spencer could, who had already opened his mouth to do so.

"No, no we haven't" Morgan chuckled, quite excited to drive in a limo again.

* * *

"So why do we have to buy only a picnic blanket?" asked Alex when they were out of the men's earshot.

"Don't be silly Lexie, I brought a picnic blanket with my, we only have to get it from our room" Garcia stated and JJ frowned just what was her friend up to? On her other side Alex tried not to blush again and get used to being called by that by one of her friends, as she still associated it with having sex with Spencer.

"Okay I have a question-" the blonde Agent stated.

"You don't, I ordered them to do more because we have to change!"

"Into what?" asked the Linguist now completely irritated.

"A Bikini of course, Ladies, we have to show them sometime what they got themselves into, don't we?" JJ giggled.

"Of course we have, but I didn't pack one" she admitted.

"Me neither" Alex said.

"What why not?" their bubbly friend was shocked to hear that.

"Because I didn't really associated London with swimming, and because I froze my butt off in cold Edinburgh" Alex piped up.

"And I even had to unpack somethings because I left Will and we instantly came here" JJ said a bit embarrassed.

"JJ, Lexie we have to go shopping!"

"Oh no, please! Let me get the picnic blanket from your room and just bring me a bikini, I hate shopping" Alex said, she was by no means a fan of shopping tours and though she really, really liked Garcia, she knew who this woman loved to go shopping.

"What? No, we'll go together, how come you don't like shopping, every woman does!" Penny pouted.

"Last time I checked I was still a woman though I hate shopping, thanks very much!" was Alex first comment. "I don't know why, I mean I like window shopping but the longest shopping trip I ever had was four and a half hours…and mostly because I had to stand in line behind woman who needed help with carrying all the things they bought!".

"Wow, after four and a half hours I'm though three stores tops!" Garcia said in a way as if it was the most surprising thing in the world that a person close to her didn't like shopping. "Not even shoes?" she asked.

"Worse than clothes, I have one day each half of the year in which I spend buying all the shoes I could possibly need, for any occasion that might come in autumn, winter and spring, summer" now two mouths fell.

"Wow…"

"Hey what did you expect from the woman who's with the guy who hasn't changed his style in ever, there has to be something we have in common."

"And there is nothing you spend your money on? I mean the real excessive way?" Garcia asked interested.

"Well…don't you ever let me lose in a bookstore I could spend my monthly salary on books, don't look that surprised, again I'm with Spence since two years, he rubbed off on me." JJ giggled.

"Your still coming with us, I promise we'll only get a bikini and then we're out of there" JJ said.

"But-!" Garcia stared.

"Come on Pen, we'll have a long shopping day, but we also have to get the blanket and be at the Regents Park before our men arrive there, we don't have the time" JJ explained.

"Okay, okay we won't go shopping today" the chance of a shopping day with JJ clearly lightened her mood again, while Alex mouthed a 'Thank you' at JJ who winked back.

"Hey what do you say to this one?" Garcia held up a real small red bikini, JJ and Alex shared a glance.

"For who?" Garcia shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, but one of you has to try it, fight!" Alex looked at JJ who shook her head.

"Uh-uh, I had to try on the last one she picked out and you didn't try on anything yet." Garcia weaved the bikini in front of her face and Alex took it strolling over to a changing cabin grumbling something under her breath.

The two continued to look for some bikinis and then waited until Alex was finished.

"Lexie are you finished? I can see at your feet that your only turning around, come out" Garcia said and the curtain moved aside to reveal a not amused Alex, but two mouths fell.

"Holy Moly! No offence but wow, why did you hide this body?" Garcia exclaimed a bit surprised when they saw that Alex was in good shape, toned, the right curves at the right place and everything was still in the place where it belong, no surprise that Spencer couldn't get enough of her. She also looked pretty hot in the bikini, though Alex herself looked rather unpleased.

"Thank you, what did you expect? Love handles, cellulite and hangers?" she asked but tried to pull the bikini bottom down and the fabric covering her breasts closer together. "And what am I supposed to wear to work?...This is a bit too much I think, this one seems good" she added and pointed to the one in JJ's arms the woman had picked out for their friend.

"No…but Wow!" Alex smiled and took the chevron bikini in different shades of brown and some white from JJ's hands before she disappeared in the cabin again.

"You knew she looked like that?" Garcia asked quietly and blonde Agent shook her head.

"How should I? It's not like we share rooms when were gone" she answered and eyed the next bikini Garcia handed her, a dark turquoise one and in that moment Alex came out looking happily with this model.

"What do you say?" she asked, JJ gave her thumps up, while Garcia whistled.

"Perfect!" Alex grinned.

"Thanks, I'll take it" she went in again to change into her clothes again. JJ went to change to and came out minutes later to see Alex walking back after buying hers.

"You look gorgeous JJ!" she said and smiled while Garcia nodded eagerly.

"Lexie's right! That's bought!" she said and JJ had to agree with them.

"Okay let me change again and then let's get the blanket before we head over to the park!" and five minutes later they left the store to get back to the hotel and JJ and Alex changed in later ones room while Garcia changed in hers and Derek's room and got the blanket.

"You ready girls?" Garcia asked and they nodded.

"Yep let's go and make them see what they got themselves into!" JJ said smiling.

And so the three of them made their way over to the Regents park and found a nice spot where not so many people were and lay on the blanket and bathed in the warm sun. Alex and JJ, of course, in their new bikinis and Garcia wore her favorite bright purple and pink one.

After ten minutes Garcia's phone rang and she picked up.

"Hey, Derek…just follow the tail of drool of the men walking by, just kidding if you come from Chester road you walk straightforward in the inner circle and then you'll see us, trust me!" she said and hung up. "They are going to be here any minute" she said and Alex sighed.

"Finally, I'm really thirsty" she said and sat up to lean on her elbows and JJ lying next to her grinned.

"For what? What water or Spence?" she teased and Alex playfully hit her shoulder.

"Water. And don't blame me, James was gone most of the year and that for…eight years I was alone, so let me have some fun"

"My, I can't imagine never seeing my husband, and of course you can have fun with Spencie" Alex huffed in amusement.

"In the end it wasn't that bad at all, the big problem is, that he won't let me be with Spencer in peace." JJ patterned her friend's thigh.

"If it's not better when we come back, Penny and I are going to tell him to leave you two alone, in our way!" she said and Alex smiled, before she could say something there was someone else speaking up.

"Wow!" all looked to their left and saw their boyfriends standing there with open mouths and a cooling box which was carried by Morgan and Reid as Rossi had payed.

"Hello boys, and what do you say to your girlfriends?" Garcia asked flirty.

"Ultra sexy!" Morgan answered and sat next to her to lay his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too my chocolate thunder!" Garcia said grinning.

"My bellezza!" Rossi said and also kissed his gorgeous girlfriend and sat next to her and JJ laid her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't you warn me that you are lying here in this bikini?" Spencer asked and laid next to her and Alex kissed him and he pulled her close.

"I could've…but then I would've missed your priceless face" Alex said innocently and he kissed her again.

"Why don't we do this every year? This is great! I mean we don't have to do a whole week but some days together, you know which we spend not catching the bad guys" JJ said.

"That's a good idea, I would be in and you?" the brunette said looking up at Reid who pulled his shirt over his head and used it as a pillow.

"Hey pretty boy have you been working out?" Morgan couldn't hold back the teasing but Reid only smiled.

"I have to keep up with her so, yes I did" his girlfriend giggled and kissed his muscular chest, though he couldn't keep up with Morgan, he could be proud off it and she let her finger trace down his also more trained stomach to the waistband of his shorts.

"Hey, it's still a public area guys!" Rossi warned and JJ nudged him in the side.

"Well, I'm also for an every year vacation we spend together! What about we go to the Caribbean? Or the Canary Islands?" their tech queen said excited.

"Or…what about Italy?" JJ asked and her lover groaned in frustration.

"Please not Italy, too many relatives…and too much of the kind I don't like!" he answered.

"Okay maybe we should make plans about that next year when we have a vacation again" Morgan said and when Alex wanted to say something she was interrupted by her phone going off.

"Hello?..." the others watched how her face went from surprise and shock to pure happiness "Thank you so much, yes…thank you goodbye" she hung up and beamed at Spence.

"Who was that Lexie?"

"That was my lawyer, James signed the papers I'm finally divorced! I'm free!" she said and Spencer embraced her tight and kissed her.

"That's great Love!" he said and also the others were happy for her.

"That screams for a good celebration!" Rossi said and pulled out a expensive bottle of wine out of the cooler and filled some glasses, he had insisted to buy after beating Morgan with the pack of plastic cubs he had brought for the wine.

"On the thrill of a divorce and a happy life for Spencer and Alex now later one has officially no husband anymore, who could ruin it" Rossi said and their chinked glasses and Alex and Spencer shared another kiss before nipping at their wine.

"So what do we call you at work now?" Morgan asked smiling.

"I don't care as long as it's not Blake…or Lexie" she answered looking especially at Garcia and missed the look on Reid's face beside her.

"Oh, I'll think of something" she answered and JJ turned to Alex, who only seemed to realize her mistake now.

"Do you already regret it?"

"A bit…" but she already laid back down and pillowed her head on Spencer's chest and he pulled her close, finally she had no annoying husband who tried to get in between them, it had mattered more to her than she even admitted to herself. She snuggled closer to him and soon this couple was dozing off in the sun.

The others kept talking and laughing JJ and Garcia played a round of Frisbee and while these two played and had fun Rossi nudged Morgan in the side and pointe dover to Reid and Alex. Morgan stood smirking and searched for the coldest bottle of water he could find in the cooling box and opened it, carefully so they didn't know what was about to come, he walked over to them and emptied as much of the bottle as he could.

Garcia and JJ both flinched when they heard a high pitched scream from where the others where and seconds later they saw Morgan running away laughing, a wet Alex and Reid close behind. A moment later and they both started laughing along with Rossi who walked over to film the spectacle and to empty the bottle of water he had picked up over his own girlfriend, who hit him with the Frisbee, which she, unknowingly to him, had held in her hand.

Eventually Alex and Reid had Morgan surrounded in front of some bushes and payed him back in hitting him pretty hard, one time each. The only one who had stayed dry in the end was Garcia, because JJ took her revenge on both Rossi and Morgan, as he had the idea.

"This was such a great day and I know the perfect way to let it end properly" the only dry one of the group said grinning.

"And that would be what? Watching Junior G-Man and the Linguistics Doctor, with the hard right hook, play scrabble? That be pretty cool" Morgan said grinning and Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Worse nickname ever" Alex commented.

"What is so exciting in watching them playing scrabble?" Rossi asked and the other three looked at him.

"You never saw that?" his girlfriend asked and Rossi looked at them like they were crazy.

"No…"

"Then you've missed something my Italian friend, that is like war, that they don't throw things at each other is a miracle" Morgan said and Alex stuck her tongue out at him and Reid showed him his middle finger, while Garcia giggled.

"That be cool too, but I meant something else, we are all here because of one person and it's time to thank her! I'd we surprise Emily with a visit!" Garcia said, not knowing how surprised they were going to be themselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the Hotch and Emily chapter, but please forgive me! I promise it's going to be in the next one! I just had to write them do some fun stuff in London city ;)


	5. A Prentiss Surprise

**A Prentiss Surprise**

At first she thought she was crazy. What was going on in her mind that she started to think like that, over someone she thought she would be last attracted to? Okay, he was tall, good looking, intelligent, friendly with people he knew and liked, strong, once in a week he was even funny and well, totally her type. But also her boss.

Yes, Emily Prentiss finally admitted, of course only to herself, that she had fallen in love with her boss, Aaron- I'm gonna make the bad guys flee with one look- Hotchner. She couldn't even say exactly when she started to notice those feelings when he was around, like a thousand butterflies were flying around in her stomach. It had always been there, but after sometime there was just no way to deny it anymore.

But she was Emily Prentiss and a Prentiss didn't fall in love with her boss, she tried everything to ignore the feelings inside her, had dated other man, only to always compare them to him. One looked similar, but was a total softie, the next looked stern like him but was an idiot, the other had the intelligence but didn't look like him.

She had tried to find many Aaron Hotchner's, without realizing that there was only one.

It had started to get really nerve wrecking when he was dating Beth, she had just made the plan to try and win his heart, when Aaron Hotchner decided to date other women after Haley's death and she was, of course, not one of them. Luckily for her though was, that Beth managed to quickly fuck things up with her boss, leading to the fate turning meeting in a bar.

* * *

_She had went there, not knowing that Hotch had ended things between him and Beth, to drown her self-doubts and anger of letting the chance to be with Hotch slip through her fingers in a glass of scotch. But when she looked around the room for a seat after her first drink, she saw the back of a head that was very familiar to her._

" _If that isn't the one and only Aaron Hotchner" she said when she approached his table in the back of the bar. He looked up and seemed as surprised to see her in the bar as she was._

_"What are you doing here Emily?" she raised an eyebrow whilst she sat on the seat in front of him._

_"What does it look like? The better question is, what are you doing here? You told us you had a date not even four hours ago" she said trying not to sound too interested in her boss's private life._

" _Err...yes, well that date didn't end quite as good as expected" he said and took a gulp of his own drink. Suddenly and for the very first time Emily wanted to do dance of joy, even though she didn't knew if things had ended completely between Beth and Hotch, it was enough to lighten up her mood extremely. But because she was Emily Prentiss she kept a straight face._

" _Oh, really? What happened?" again she tried not to sound too interested._

" _Well...she didn't quite understand what the job means to me and well Jack, she didn't get that I wanted to have time for my son too and that I didn't want her to meet him just now. I wanted to talk to him first and get him to understand slowly that I'm dating again and don't throw him into the cold water."_

" _Huh...that's pretty understandable, she really had a problem with it?"_

" _Yeah, I even think she had a bigger problem with Jack then with my work. So...Beth is passè" Hotch said and Emily bit her lip hard on the inside so she wouldn't smile._

" _I'm sorry Hotch, but don't you give up on finding another woman just now because of one dump bi-woman." she quickly corrected herself before she could say the word bitch out loud. Hotch smiled even a little._

" _Thank's for the advise Emily...so why are you here?" he asked. Oh I'm only here because I wanted to make myself forget, that you had a date with this idiotic bitch Beth, with my lovely friend alcohol, but instead she answered simply:_

" _I only wanted to have a small after work drink. And there are many woman out there-'or here inside'- you'll find someone I'm sure Hotch" he smiled at her and Emily forced herself to smile back, he really didn't know when a woman was interested in him did he?_

_What Emily didn't know was, that Hotch asked himself what came over him when he realized that he had thought's about this colleague that clearly weren't friendship like anymore. Like now, even in this slight rundown bar, in the dim light she still managed to look more beautiful than any other woman ever could and her smile was everything he needed to feel happy. But surely she would never even consider a relationship with him, he was her inhibited boss after all._

* * *

She had nearly given up especially after she learned that Doyle was out of jail and hunting her down. Apparently Agent Aaron Hotchner had fallen for Emily Prentiss and of course he only had the balls to tell her, after she made it clear that she was leaving the BAU and starting a new life in London, after being nearly killed by Doyle and because she was hopelessly in love with her boss.

" _Emily wait!" 'Oh please not now' Emily thought as she turned around with the box with her belongings in her hands. She had come back in hope everyone else had gone home to gather her things, only to find out that her plan had been destroyed by Hotch, still she had managed to get everything without him noticing her, only for him to see her on her way out._

" _What is it Hotch?" for a second he seemed unsure of what to say and when Emily looked up in his eyes she saw that he looked, sad?_

" _Are you- do you really need to leave? Emily I know what happened was hard but we are all here and we will help you." he said kind and nearly pleading which surprised her more than his words._

" _Hotch, I can't stay I need my life back and Doyle...he took that one thing away I need most, when he made me do all these mistakes, the certainness that I'm good at this job, for me it's like he took the trust of you all in me away and most of all I don't trust my own skills anymore, at least not in this job. You guys are too close as that I would risk one of you getting hurt because I don't know if I'm doing the right thing in working here anymore."_

" _Emily we still trust you and especially your skills, you're one of the best Agents this unit ever had! Don't let Doyle win Emily!"_

" _Don't you see that he already won Hotch? I'm a mess and not only because of him I...I need to get over things I can't change" Emily said and turned to leave, not able to look at him anymore._

" _Don't leave Emily, please don't go I...without you this...this all doesn't make sense, please you can't leave, not the team and...not me, please" his words made her stop and turn around slowly._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean that I fell in love with you and that I don't want you to quit your job here and leave for another one on another continent" Hotch said and for a moment she thought she dreamed and the next she was sure she had misunderstood._

" _W-what?"_

" _I know that this sounds crazy but I spend the last year trying to convince myself that I'm not in love with my co-worker as I'm also your superior, but I don't want to loose you Emily not when I didn't tell you how I feel...I understand if you want to go but please don't Emily, please don't go I can't lose you"_

_Now was one of the rare times that Emily Prentiss was shocked, her boss, Aaron -sexy as hell- Hotchner whom she was in love with since years, told her that he was also in love with her when she was about to leave the country._

" _I can't believe this I'm in love with you since years and when I'm finally ready to get over you, to start a new life without having to be with you without_ being _with you, you decide to tell me you feel the same? Are you fucking kidding-" she was silenced by his lips pressing themselves on hers._

_Oh god this was way better than anything she had ever imagined, his lips weren't rough as expected they were soft and gentle, as they laid on her own in the best kiss she had ever experienced in her life. They felt so goo on hers like they were a perfect match and made for each other, he tasted unbelievable she couldn't tell like what aside form the scotch he had with Rossi earlier, but she liked it, no she loved it._

_Soon the box in her hands was in their way and also grew heavy in her arms. So Emily let it fall in between them, before Hotch pulled her close and kissed her even more passionately then before, letting his arms slide around her body while Emily laid them around his neck and kissed him back with all she had._

_After a what could have been a couple of days for them, they parted and Emily looked up at Hotch._

" _I love you, I'm sorry, but I still need to go, please Aaron I- do you know what a chance this is for me? To lead a team in Interpol? I- we can make it even with 3692 miles between us I know it!" for a second he looked devastated and then he kissed her again._

" _I know that we can!"_

* * *

Yes they actually made it work, it was hard but they could Skype and over the two and a half years one would fly to the other as often as they could, of course most of the time that was Emily as she could plan better than Hotch, still this time it was him who took the 8 hour long flight after he spend the first of the two week vacation time with Jack who didn't want to come. Even though he loved Emily dearly.

They decided to keep their relationship from the others at first because they wanted to see how things were going and well, summed up they only saw each other personally three months per year, so though they had a good relationship it wasn't like it was with other couples who where together just as long as they were but saw each other regularly in person. And they both weren't the most openly people when it came to personal things, and how would the others react?

So now Aaron got through security at this Londoner airport without the team knowing and walked out looking around the other people gathered around waiting for their own loved ones, when someone pretty much attacked him. For a second he saw black, shiny hair and then he already felt very familiar lips on his own when his girlfriend crashed into him. He let his beg fall on the ground and wrapped his arms around Emily, whirling her around while kissing before he sat er back down on her feet where she broke the kiss.

"God finally you're here it has been way to long!" she said and pressed her lips on his again, Hotch pulled back smiling.

"I've missed you too Honey very much." he said and wrapped his arms back around his beloved one and enjoyed the moment that he could hold her in his arms. Emily inhaled his scent she had missed so much in the five months they hadn't seen each other in person, she stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips again.

"Come on let's go, I want to get you home" he grinned and shouldered his bag.

"Only home or in your bed too?" he asked and Emily slapped his hand away when it wandered down her back and grinned at him.

"Well that was the plan" she winked at him and Hotch grinned taking her hand and hurried towards the exit.

"What are we waiting for?" she laughed and together they walked to a taxi. "How is Jack? Did you have fun on your camping trip?"

"He's good really and it was the perfect trip really no work, just the two of us and nothing else he found the traces of a wolf...or maybe a dog those were quite small but well he was so proud. And I have a present for you from him and I have to tell you that he misses you too and that he can't wait to see you again." Hotch told her smiling and also Emily's face light up.

When he had told Jack that he was dating Emily, his son had been more than happy with his choice, he liked Emily very much and she wasn't trying to be his mother but she was interested in him and didn't ignore him, she was the perfect.

"Aw really? I miss him too, it's really too bad he couldn't come, was this okay for him?" she asked and took his hand in hers.

"Yes he would have come if Patrick wouldn't celebrate his birthday only with and two other friends in Disneyland in Florida and well he couldn't miss that, after all Patrick is his best friend" Hotch said.

"And it's Disneyland and he didn't want to spend a boring week with us."

"Exactly." they laughed and when they finally reached her flat, he dropped his bag and couldn't really ignore the incredible view over London Emily had in her flat.

"You don't know how much I need this vacation here with you" he said and turned around, the next moment most of his thoughts had been erased from his mind when he saw Emily standing in front of her bedroom door, her blazer laid on her sofa and she had already unbuttoned half of her blouse revealing the red lace.

"When you have finished enjoy the view of the city, I'm taking this enjoyable view into the bedroom and will wait for-" but Hotch stood so fast in front of her that Emily couldn't even finish the sentence before he had sealed her lips with his own and kissed her passionately and practically ripped the blouse off of her body and lifted her up carrying to her bed.

"Two times in a row we still rock" he chuckled and kissed her temple. Emily moved her head down to lay it on his chest and enjoyed the after glow of their reunion, Hotch ran his hand up and down her back and closed his eyes. Then his stomach rumbled loudly.

Emily grinned and looked up at him Hotch on the other hand looked a little uncomfortable. "Hungry?".

"A little but for my defense, I didn't eat anything and just worked hard...two times!" Hotch defended his loud grumbling stomach. Emily giggled and kissed him.

"I won't cook anything today so, I will call Sam from the Indian across the street you like so much and I happen to have a bottle of your favorite red wine" he smiled and kissed her again (he had to make up for five months).

"You truly are the best you know this?"

"Yes, I know you can take a shower if you want, I'll order our dinner!" she said and grinned while getting up, picking up his shirt and threw it over her head and Hotch looked after her before he got up and took a shower. When he walked out he fished some fresh clothes from his bag and just when he was dressed in fresh boxer shorts and t-shirt the doorbell rang.

"That's our dinner, money is on the counter by the door could you?" Emily called and Hotch looked down at himself.

"I'm only in boxer shorts and a t-shirt!"

"I'm only in your shirt, but of course I can open the door to Sam the delivery boy who also works as a personal trainer!"

"No, I'm on my way!" Hotch walked to the door in the state of cloths he was in, after all he was in London no body knew he was Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief of the BAU in Quantico. "Here you-"

"Surprise Em- Hotch?!"Aaron expected the delivery guy, with his food, what he didn't expect was his Team standing in front of him, Garcia and Morgan later one had his arms wrapped around the bubbly blonde, next to them were his best friend and JJ both had their hands full with wine and Spencer had one arm wrapped around Alex's waist and with the other he held up the bag with all kinds of snacks but all had the same shocked surprised impression on their face to see their half dressed boss in their friends apartment in London.

The next second he closed the door and hurried to his girlfriend "Emily, the whole team is standing at the door" she nearly dropped the glasses and quickly turned around.

"What?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I didn't ask I was quite surprised!" he said.

"Oh damn, I thought maybe Garcia and Morgan would come by but the others?"

"You knew they were here?" now Hotch was even more surprised.

"I maybe, kinda, invited them, but I didn't knew they would meet!" Emily defended herself.

"You two know that we can hear you!" Rossi muffled voice came through the door "And please let us in before Alex and Spencer are going at it right here" followed by a loud "Ouch!" because he was probably hit by JJ and Alex.

"Just a second!" Both Emily and Hotch dressed in a hurry and then went to get the door together.

"So you two got some explaining to do!"

"Err I think you do too." Hotch said looking at his team and the obvious couples that had formed under them.

"What he meant was come in!" Emily said and they wasted no time and as soon as everyone had their hands free Emily found herself in a tight group hug by the other three woman, unfortunately Garcia had missed her very much and it seemed she tried to suffocate Emily, of course in an adorable and loving way!

"Penelope! Can't breathe!" Emily chocked out after Alex and JJ had stepped back leaving her in Garcia's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you for so long and then you get us all here, this is just great!" she said and grinned so brightly at her, that Emily had to smile too.

"I missed you too Penny" Emily said and then hugged Reid and Morgan while Rossi already got a glass of wine for everyone.

"So how long are you two together without us knowing?" Rossi asked grinning.

"Well, technically two years and three weeks but based on the time we saw each other in person, around six months" Emily said and their older friend grinned.

"Well then congratulations Alex and Spencer, considered that they actually only saw each other for six months you are the couple who managed to hide from us the longest!" Hotch looked at the ones addressed and Spencer pulled his arm back from around Alex's waist so fast, that she lost her balance for a moment.

"What does he mean? How long did you two have a relationship?"

"In three days it's been two years" Alex answered simply and smiled up at Reid who leaned down to give her a small kiss.

"And you knew about them?" Hotch asked his girlfriend.

"Please don't tell me you didn't? They've been making out at JJ's wedding like horny teenagers. But how did things with James go? Last time we spoke things were pretty...tense"

"I'm finally divorced so Alex Blake is history and Alex Miller is back" the finally divorced woman said happily.

"Really? Come here!" she pulled her friend in a tight hug and Aaron sighed.

"Great can one of you explain how I'm supposed to ignore that my whole team consists of couples?"

"Really Hotch? Come on you didn't know that Alex and Spencer were together, between Garcia and Morgan hasn't changed much because they were a couple without sleeping together and I'm your best friend and you _still_ didn't notice that me and JJ are together either!" Rossi told him "And you haven't been better than any of us because you and Emily did the same and hid your relationship." Hotch looked at the people most important in his life beside his son, Emily and Jessica.

"Oh for God's sake forget the rules, on us!" he raised his glass and the others quickly chinked glasses. Seconds later the doorbell rang and Emily went this time, she came back with some take out and smiled at Aaron.

"Well I should have been suspicious early because they are never punctual." Aaron shook his head and pulled Emily in is arms to kiss her and of course the team cheered loudly causing Emily to smile in their kiss and pull back.

"Hey there is something I wanted to ask you since we found out you invited us all" Spencer asked from behind Alex who sat in his lap as the space was quite small for all of them in the living room.

"Well, I wanted to tell Aaron first but as you already met each other I'm gonna tell you all at the same time. I love it here, the work is great and everything...but I miss you all very much, so...I let myself be transferred over to the Interpol Office in Washington, I'll start next month." for a moment everyone was to stunned to reacted but then Hotch pulled out of his rigidity, whirled her around and kissed her passionately.

"Really? You're coming back?" he asked still not really believing that this was true.

"Yes I'm coming back!" then the rest came into action too and hugged their friend, happy that she would come back and wouldn't be living 3692 miles away anymore.

"I can't believe it, oh my god, this is so great Emily!" Garcia squealed exited and tried to suffocate Emily again in her lovely manner until Morgan pulled her gently away, giving Emily the chance to breath again before being hugged by the rest and she even had tears in her eyes. She thought they would be happy but not that they would be _that_ happy!

"Well, I'd say let's enjoy our time together here in London as long as we're here until we _all_ go back home!" Rossi said and JJ smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Well I couldn't have said it better" Morgan commented grinning and they laughed and enjoyed the evening together as a team and most importantly as family, a finally whole family. Emily Prentiss really had the best ideas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> So here it finally is the Hotch/ Emily chapter! I apologize dearly that you had to wait for it so long but well, this story is way out of my comfort zone and I have to admit I'm not quite pleased with this chapter and I hope you don't hate me for it! (I never wrote an Emily/Hotch and well never read much of them) :D
> 
> It might change a bit in the future so don't wonder when small things aren't the same anymore and PLEASE don't kill me for leaving their sex scene out, but their time will come, don't worry ;)
> 
> Well better late then never Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Guys!
> 
> Oh and if you think this is the end, you're quite wrong ;) :)


End file.
